


Hannibal Vector

by WicketestIshEvaWritten (IcdKoffie)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Body Horror, Darkfic, F/M, Guro, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Canon, Sadism, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/WicketestIshEvaWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector has his plans set for Merag. Takes place long before Zexal's events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal Vector

**Author's Note:**

> Vector's one of my fav characters in this show, so I have the urge to write about him and capture his craziness. This is based off episode 132.

Hannibal Vector

_Nasch_. Vector fucking hated that annoying, tentacle-haired bastard ever since they met. He didn’t really know why though. Why in the hell did Nasch get to be the leader? The thought of him ordering Vector around drove the latter mad. Mad enough to grab Nasch by the throat and strangle him to death. But that’d be wrong. Somewhat.

Instead, Vector came up with a funner plan- a point system. Every time that asshole opened his fat mouth or did anything, Vector would give him a point, up to a total of one-hundred million points. Vector would let the points add up rather than just kill his worst enemy. Good things came to those who waited, after all.

Nasch gave some speech. Five points.

He was barking orders for the fourth time today. One-hundred points.

Ugh, another meeting?! Ten thousand points!

Nasch was just… a million points.

The day Vector had been waiting for finally came. But he wasn’t gonna finish off Nasch right away. No, no, no, that’d be boring! Nasch should suffer a slow, agonizing death, to symbolize the long torture that he put Vector through. Even then, he wouldn’t torture only him. HIs first target would be Nasch’s sister, Merag. She too needed to be _tortured._

Merag.. Vector hated her guts too. He could barely wait to splatter that bitch’s guts all over the floor. Images of how sweet the moment would be flowed through his mind. Dragging her by her hair, beating her down to the ground, hearing her scream as she awaited her brother’s “rescue”... he felt himself turning hard already.

He asked her to meet him outside the throne room when she wasn’t busy, and was waiting for her. This bitch needed to hurry up.

“Hi, Merag!” he greeted in a cheerful voice as she was approaching him.

“Vector.”

“ _Stuck-up hag._ ” “Aww, you don’t like me?” he sounded like a spoiled child.

She rolled her eyes. “Why’d you call me here? I have other business to attend to.”

He couldn’t contain the excitement in his sarong anymore. Enough talk- he tore off his clothes, revealing his twitching cock. Merag’s facial expression was a mixture of shock and horror, but before she could do anything, Vector rushed towards her and grabbed her. Carrying her on his shoulders, he zoomed to a cliff near Don Thousand’s palace. She was kicking and screaming, but her efforts were futile. Stupid bitch, who the hell was gonna hear her all the way out here?

When he reached to the top of the cliff, Vector threw Merag onto the ground.

She yelped. “What’re… what’re you gonna do to me?”

He cackled. “You haven’t guessed by now? You’re slow, aren’t you?” he stepped on her stomach, and she coughed.

She looked like she was gonna cry; she was a smart woman- she knew what was coming to her, but she couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Poor Merag- this must be _horrific_ for her. Vector wanted to cry in her place, just so he could mock her.

“I’m going to violate you and cover every part of your flesh with blood. I’m going to break you in half and steal your soul.” he stepped down on her. “ DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” he laughed maniacally.

Fear and anguish washed on her face; her look sent cold chills down Vector’s spine. Man, was he gonna enjoy this.

Vector removed his foot from Merag’s body and kneeled to rip off her cloak. Chuckling, he wrapped his hands around her neck and lightly choked her. She could do nothing but cough.

“Weak tramp.” he hissed and choked her more roughly. “Hmm…” he grabbed her chin and was shaking her head. “what _ssssshhhhooooouuuulllldddd_ I do with you? HA HA HA HA!” he squeezed her throat as hard as he could.

“AHH!” she yelled.

His dick stiffened again, and it was about time to put it to good use. Without warning, he impaled it straight into Merag’s pussy like a knife into flesh. The volume of her screams almost busted Vector’s eardrums as he was carving huge tears inside her tightness. Drops of blood poured on her thighs and stomach and even on his with every sharp thrust. Oh yes, the blood! Her blood was covering much of their lower bodies and the floor. Occasionally, he’d stop to marvel at his handiwork. Thick, red blood stained Merag’s legs; it blended beautifully with the rest of her body. Her blood was beautiful beyond compare. His eyes became bloodshot from examining her body like the piece of meat she was. He must see more of it. More of her thick, red blood.

“You’re very tight, Merag.” Vector stated in a smug tone. “I'm surprised, to tell you the truth.” he giggled.

She shot him an ice cold stare despite her weakened state. “How dare you…”

He widened his eyes. “You mean to tell me that you never thought of fucking Dumon? Aww… the poor guy would be crushed to hear that.”

She grumbled. “No! Never!”

“Then _wwwhhhoooo?_ I absolutely must know!” he sounded like a human teenager.

“Grr, I’d never tell you anything!”

“Bitch!” he punched her in the eye. Tears started pouring down and she sobbed loudly. “Don’t tell me…” his face lit up. “that you’re thought of fucking Nasch?”

_That_ must’ve gotten to her. She mustered the little strength she had left to kick him off her, but it was useless, much like Merag herself. Just for pulling that little stunt, he soaked her in her other eye. Now two rivers were flowing down from her face.

Seeing her helpless like that cracked him up. He pushed in and out of her a few more times, and he pulled out so he could cum on her face to further humiliate her. Then, he grabbed her by her hair and rubbed his dick all over her stupid-looking, sorrowful face. Her sobs could be heard clearly, but they weren’t loud enough to drawn out Vector’s evil laughter.

When Vector was satisfied, he slammed her to the ground, parted her legs, and knelled between them. “Or maybe…” he made a fist. “you wanted to fuck me? Am I right? HA HA HA HA HA HA!”

Merag’s eyes glowed red and she kicked him in the torso multiple times. That did nothing but tickle Vector.

“HA HA! If you wanted to do me, you could’ve just asked! I would’ve agreed! HA HA!” he put emphasis on “agreed”.

He received more puny kicks on his stomach. Annoyed, he started peeing on her cut and torn slit. It must’ve stung her, because she was yelling and cursing him. After showering her with his yellow liquid, Vector tore his arm through Merag’s sore walls. Her screaming was so loud that a deaf person could hear it. Hearing it made him hard yet again, and his pre-cum was dripping on her stomach. Vector began to thrust his arm in and out of her, shattering her walls like glass. An earthquake could have been triggered by the volume of Merag’s screaming.

This was turning him on, but the endless stream of blood caused his dick to throb. A downpour of blood gushed out every time Vector drilled his arm in and out of Merag. She was squirming, so he palmed her face and squeezed her head as hard as he could. All this blood… it was unbelieveable! More of her blood! More of her suffering! Their lower bodies were soaked with her blood. At this point, this whore might die from blood loss or drown in her own blood. He came a little at that thought.

He yanked his blood-soaked arm out, examined it like an ancient artifact, and rubbed it on his cock and chest, much to Merag’s horror. The feel of the hot red liquid on him caused his body temperature to rise. Merag’s terrified look was priceless, but Vector turned her on her stomach, lifted her ass up, and rammed his erection into it. Her yelling was like a lovely lullaby. Vector moaned and cackled as he was cutting her walls into pieces. Small drips of blood rained on the ground. Yea, more and more blood! He was laughing with glee.

His semen soared out of him, and Merag moaned in response. “Hmm? What’s this? Are you enjoying this, you little slut? Huh? HUH?!” Vector asked in a hysterical tone.

Not a peep.

Trying to provoke her, he continued, “Soooo, you _did_ want me! Do you like my fat cock in your ass? Do you like being fucked like a dog, bitch?”

A grumble. A grumble that could barely be heard. That was it? What happened to the strong Merag? Too bad. Vector almost wanted to tear up. HA HA HA!

This wouldn’t be as fun with her being broken, but he wasn’t willing to throw her away just yet. He exited her ass and crammed his arm in. Finally, she began screaming again! She was alive! She wouldn’t be for much longer though. Gallons of blood came rushing down as Vector was stretching Merag’s asshole. With every single merciless thrust, her walls came crashing down on her. The amount of blood was so much that… so much that they might be washed away by it! Pure red was all he could see; he was getting drunk by the sight of it. Merag was tired from yelling and collapsed on her blood pool. What a heartwarming sight.

His sentimental feelings didn’t stop his unforgiving thrusts, however. He was impaling in and out so roughly that Merag’s spine might break in like a twig. Vector’s arm ventured so deep that she could probably feel it in her chest and her heart might bust. And her stomach would explode! Hmm… which one would actually happen? Was she already bleeding from the inside?! He was sliding his arm in and out even faster; he wanted to fist her so hard that blood would pour from her ass, pussy, and ears at the same time!

But that wasn’t gonna happen. Merag was almost lifeless. No sobs, no screaming, no nothing. Vector had succeeded in tearing her body and soul into unrecognizable bits. He felt no real joy from it though. At the end, it was easy. Too easy. Dammit, he wanted a challenge! He was yearning to hear Merag curse him to hell at the top of her lungs, and to fight him to the death. And he was gonna chip at her little by little until she fell at his feet. What he got instead though, was this frail woman who couldn’t even land a scratch on him! Why does nothing ever go as he planned? Why… did Nasch and his bitchy sister keep getting in the way of his schemes?! No matter- neither of them would be in this world for much longer…

Vector was wiggling his arm in Merag’s ass, trying to extract the last drops of blood. Soon, he yanked out, marveled at his drenched arm, and rubbed it all over himself. Then, he opened her ass and peed on the widened, swollen hole. Some of his piss entered her, and she shivered in response.

When he was done done urinating on and in his victim, Vector flipped her over and was fondling her until Nasch arrived to the “rescue”. When he comes, he’d have to be rescued himself. He laughed while looking at Merag’s beaten-up, worrisome face. She was probably hoping and praying for her pathetic brother to save her soon. HA! What a sorry way to spend the last moments of one’s life.

“VECTOR!!” a dreaded voice roared.

Laughing ominously and loudly, Vector stood up and grabbed Merag by her neck like a forgotten doll that was about to be rubbish. Now the _real_ fun was about to begin!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic scared me a little... like Vector himself.


End file.
